The Black Sheep
by ZerotheDog
Summary: Alexander, a mutated turtle, grew up with the infamous Foot Clan. He used to be so happy, but is now a heartless murderer. He finds joy in seeing others suffer before him. One night he meets a group of 4 turtles that claim to be his brothers. Will he change his heart and become good, or will he be stuck in the endless darkness of evil forever? A TMNT OC story, 2k12 universe. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue (Origin)

 **((Yes... Finally an OC story! I was inspired by someone to make this! She's a Mikey lover XD Her username on Fanfiction is: Orange Dash! But she's: BabyBlueEyes01 on deviantart! (I'm Winter5587 on dA!) I don't even know how I got inspired. I ALWAYS read her stories! They're so amazing! And seeing her do an OC story, it made me feel more confident on posting this. Cuz my OC's are always called Mary-Sues :( And I was scared that you'd think the same about my OC for this story... But idk, her stories began to boost my confidence on my own stories! (You should check out both her accounts! She makes really awesome art, and her stories are so cool too!) She's like my biggest inspiration and an awesome friend! I could even call her an idol! :3 (oh jeez, I sound cheesy right now! XD)**

 **I'm thinking about restarting "Perfect Choices", cuz now that I have more experience, I wanna use it more! :3 Now that's out of the way, TO THE STORY!))**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Alex (mah OC! There may be more OC's showing, but I don't have any other OC rn :/) and Shadow, who barely appears in the beginning. The rest belong to the TMNT creators! ^w^**

A man walked out of the city's pet store with a baby turtle in his hands. It had been the last one from a family that had recently been there. Originally, there were five, but this turtle had been terribly sick and wasn't able to be adopted, sadly. But the turtle had gotten surgery, leaving a scar on its lower plastron. It was able to be adopted, so the man had been the first there to get a look at the little guy and buy it.

He was walking down the sidewalk when a gang, known as the infamous Purple Dragons, walked up to him, their weapons looking menacing in the daylight.

"Heh, nice pet you got there," one of them snickered sarcastically. The man backed away in fear, his sweaty hands clutching the glass container that was holding the turtle.

"Wh-what do you want?!" The man stuttered, his green irises wide and flickering over each member.

"All your belongings!" The leader snapped, holding his switchblade dangerously close to his victim. He made a signal to one of the gang members, and they nodded. The one who was signaled at, leapt at the man, bowling him over onto the pavement of the alley. The turtle's container flew out of the man's grasp, and it shattered onto the ground. But the turtle fell into some glowing green ooze, which had been on the ground for a while now.

The poor baby turtle let out an inhuman scream as his body morphed and began to take a new form. His arm and legs grew, his hands taking the form of a human's hands, the toes protruding into 3 fingers. It bent in the middle, signifying that was the elbow. His body grew as his spine began to get longer and more straight, so it made his neck and head grow like that too. Then all the turtles vision blacked out. Being in immense, the turtle never noticed the people in black clothes and red glowing eyes, watching.

 **(A little while later...)**

The turtle woke up, his silvery-grey eyes wide with curiosity and most of all, fear. His vision was still blurry from the big predicament that had happened a while ago to the poor turtle. When the blurriness went away, he noticed the weird people in the black suits and red eyes. He also noticed a hologram with the shape of a person, staring at the terrified turtle.

"He will be perfect use for my plan to destroy Hamato Yoshi..."

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN! You can already guess who that is! XD I would like to introduce you to Alex, the lost brother of the famous, but not-so-famous, turtles! X3 Call it Mary-Sue I DON'T CARE! But after reading this... I just realized how short it was. HALF OF IT WAS ME TALKING! I won't do that for all the chapters! Maybe some of them to explain things, but other than that I won't! I created him about a year and a half ago? Maybe a year? Idk... Do you like him so far? He may be the curious personality now, but he sure is gonna change next chapter! :3 Yep. So review your thoughts! I can somewhat handle criticism! X3 Hope you liked it! PEACE!**

 **~ Zero**


	2. Chapter 1: 15 Years

**(I have like 3 chapters already done! XD But I could still take some ideas... My mind draws blanks sometimes! X3 I don't need a disclaimer cuz you already know who I own and who I don't! So here's chapter 2!)**

Chapter 1: 15 Years…

 _15 Years Later..._ _ **(Alex's POV)**_

I sat in my bed that I've had since I came here. _Here_ is the Foot Clan HQ. Lots of stuff happened since I was mutated. Like, going outside for the first time. I was five years old- er, was it six? You lose track of time here. Heh, when could I actually _ever_ tell time! I started learning to be a ninja when I was four, I think. I met the greatest friend ever too! Her name was Shadow, she's a cat. Black fur, white paws, face, tail tip, and chest/underbelly; and green, somewhat yellow, eyes. She was great!

But... she's gone now. I don't want to talk about it. But when I was nine, I was caught in a fire. The roof collapsed when I was on it. It left my right eye blind, and now it's all scarred. It's kinda gross to see, so I refuse to look at myself in my mirror.

And those were only examples. Right now, I'm waiting for my mission. I'm the leader of them now since Karai, my only frien- er, acquaintance, is gone. I don't know where she is but she better come back now! It's so lonely... So if snake-butt doesn't come back I will _so_ rip off her tail!

"Hey! I'm talking to you turtle!" A voice cut into my thoughts, which I hated people doing that. I glanced over with my one good eye to see the double-mutated hound, Bradford. Ugh, how much I hate him!

"What, Bradford?" I grumbled, looking back at my tattered ceiling. I could hear him growling quietly.

"Master Shredder wants to see you," he replies, his eyes glowering in hate. I don't even know why he hates me, all he ever said was that I reminded of someone that he, of course, didn't like. I grunted, making him know that I'll be up soon. He huffed and walked out of my room.

 _Let's see what I have to do today_ , I thought was a exaggerated snort. I grabbed my black bandanna and tied it around my head and over my eyes. I also put on my black knee pads, elbow pads, wrap, and belt. I don't get why they fancy black so much. Are they emo's or something?... Well, it's not a bad color, but still. My Kama's sat in the ground, red crimson stains still on it from my night patrol, last night. I grabbed them and put them in my holsters, in my belt. Breathing out a silent sigh, I began my trek to the main room.

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Alex walked into the main room, seeing as Shredder, the leader of the Foot Clan, was in there already.

"Master Shredder?" He said, his cold-hearted voice raspy dryness in his throat, "I was informed you needed me?"

"Yes." He replied, his eyes narrowing behind his helmet, "I want you to lead a night patrol. But if you get any signs of enemy patrols, you shall come and inform me, not fight them." Alex nodded, his eyes never leaving his emotionless state. But deep, deep, _deep_ down, he was exploding in excitement. This rarely happens since either Karai, or the other mutants, leads patrols. He never told Alex who the enemies were, except for 'Hamato Yoshi', who he says is now called 'Splinter'. Maybe they're all humans, was his only thought.

Shredder let the mutant turtle go. He would gladly take a patrol alone, but he has to take the clan with him. He hates literally all the members of the clan. Half of them are _robots_ , for Shadow's sake! The only person I could stand, other than Karai, was Cleopatra, a mutant spider. Sure she's irritable to him, and she would try and kill him in training. So would he. But he could stand her to an extent.

"Are you ready to go, Alexander?" A voice brought him out of his thoughts... again. He looked and saw it was Cleopatra, she was leaning on the door frame to the outside world. Alex nodded as he watched some Footbots come out, ready for the patrol. Then he followed Cleopatra out of the HQ and onto the rooftops. That's when he decided to ask the question the bugged him for a while now.

"So... who _are_ the enemies that Shredder keeps on talking about?" He asked, his silvery-grey eyes looking at his spider frenemy. But that was a bad idea as the air became more tense.

"Well... I guess they're... human," she replied slowly, like she was making sure about what she was going to say.

"'I guess'?" He repeated, raising an eye ridge.

"Well, they're mutants," she said, then added quickly, "That's all I'm gonna say 'cuz that's all I know!" She pointed an accusing finger at him as he rolled his eyes, but nodded understandingly.

But it only created more questions. What type of human mutants? Are they like me? Are they turtle mutants? He shook his head. It was most likely impossible, right?

He stopped his thoughts, cursing himself for getting distracted. That's when he realized everyone else stopped in their tracks, Cleopatra obviously sensing something with her weird spider senses. She faced him, her eyes containing a mix of a bit fear and _lots_ hatred.

"Why don't you go... rob a store?" She suggested, a bit of worry lacing her tone.

"Wait. Why, Cleo? There's no-"

"JUST GO!" She hissed, baring her fangs (or 'snappers' as Alex calls them). There it is... The annoyance. He looked at her before running off, the other way.

 **You can guess who was about to show up... Don't worry mah friends! They will come!... Soon. Maybe with their own POV's (mostly Mikey though.) Welp. Chapter 1 is done! ^w^ Thanks for sticking around for a little while longer! And be prepared for a little flashback on Alex's early life in next chapter! :3 Okie! Buh-Bye friends!**


	3. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

**So, before starting the story, I want to let you know that the flashbacks in this, I'm gonna have in 3rd person. While the rest is in Alex's POV! :3 And I'm pretty sure there's gonna be 3 flashbacks! So you'll know more about Alex's past! There may or may not be an appearance of some mutants we know all too well :3**

 **Welp, no disclaimer cuz you already know. But grab some tissues for the last flashback! w ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

 **(Alex's POV)**

I sighed as I walked out of a building after I demolished the insides. Yeah, I'm quite the evil mutant! Being 'nice' isn't my cup of tea, you can probably guess that.

"Wh-Who are you?!" A voice stuttered, making me glance over my shoulder. It was a woman, about in her early 20's. She held a taser in her hands, as a line of defense. But to me, it was a sign of weakness. I grinned evilly. This is the highlight of my night!

"I'm your worst nightmare!" I laughed, but inwardly cringed. _That line was so cliche..._ The woman began to back away as I got out my kama's, and began to approach her. It's pathetic to see them try to escape their deaths.

I dashed forward with my unremarkable speed, one thing we have to have in the Foot Clan. Before the girl could even blink and swing at me, I had already plunged one of my kama's into her chest, right over her heart. I used the other kama to slit her throat. He coughed up blood, making it splutter over my face, upper plastic, and neck. I let out a demented laugh seeing the life fade from her dark blue eyes.

I used to love people. I was always fascinated with their lives. But _that day_ ruined it. Shadow, my only friend. I met him when I saved him from falling off a building...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Alex was outside with Karai. She was showing him around the city, mostly the parts he doesn't know that well. They leapt across the rooftops of New York, heading to their next stop._

 _"Karai!" Alex's childish, squeaky voice cut through the silent night like a knife. "Why do I have to know the city so well?" She stopped, making Alex stop, and turned around. The human girl rolled her eyes with a slight smile on her face. Even though she was the same age as Alex, 5, she was still able to be the tour guide for the mutant. She also knew about the Foot Ninja's that followed, but Alex didn't._

 _Alex opened his mouth to speak, but a startled and fearful cry sounded through the night. He whipped his head around, making his mask tails fly to the other side of his shell. A little kitten, dark as the sky, gripped onto the edge of the roof. Karai's eyes widened a bit but she knew if she, or Alex, were caught saving any creature, they would be in deep trouble. She looked over and saw Alex's face, struggling between helping the cat and staying put. She began to fear for him._

 _"Alex, no," she whisper-yelled, her eyes wide. But he heed no warning, and dashed across the rooftops. Using his linked chains, he tossed it into one of the telephone poles and swung for the cats life, as the poor creature slipped from its only line of safety. As soon as the kitten fell, Alex caught him, but let go of the chain. The mutant let out a cry and fell onto a car, which sounded out its blaring, and moreover annoying horn. He painfully got up, already knowing his shell would be cracked a bit, and ran to the nearest alley and climbed back up the ladder. He fell down, the kitten leaping out of his sweaty hands. Alex glanced up to take a look at the cat._

 _He was all black, except for the white on his face(muzzle), front-neck fur, paws, underbelly, and tail tip. His pale green eyes shone with appreciation and gratefulness._

 _"Go... Go back to your home," Alex wheezed and panted. But the kitten sat there. "No home?" Meow. "That's what I thought." He rested his head on the ground, exhausted. He knew he was in deep trouble. He shivered at the thought of what was about to happen. But the thought went away as he felt tugging at one of his mask-tails. The turtle peaked up and saw the cat was trying to catch it as it blew against the wind. When he did catch it, the kitten began to rip at it, but the little teeth did no damage. He laughed, and picked the kitten up gently and brought him to his 'home'._

 _"You know what?" He asked to the kitten. The green eyes met his silvery-grey ones. "I'm gonna call you Shadow!" He grinned as the kitten purred and pressed against the turtle for warmth. It was cold, even for Alex who got cold easily. He hugged the kitten. Alex knew he was in trouble, so he was going to leave newly named, Shadow, with Karai. Since she was one to fear for the kitten too._

 _ **Flashback End...**_

I did end up getting punished. It earned me the scar that ran across my face, from the middle of my eye ridge, to my jawline on the left side of my face. They never found out about Shadow, only Karai knew.

I climbed to the rooftop. How I would kill, literally, to have Karai back. I miss her, as much as I hate to say. But the one I miss most is Shadow... I would _definitely_ kill to have him back! He helped me get through my half blindness. Wanna know that story too? I was 8 when it happened...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Alex's laugh ran through the brisk night air, as he and Shadow went on a nightly run. It was mostly him running, but his friend entertained him during it. The cat tugged at the same mask-tail that Shadow had the night Alex found the cat. It tore bit by bit, right now it was a quarter less of its size from when he got it._

 _Karai joined them a little later as he ran. None of them noticed the burning building up ahead. When they were close, Shadow could smell it and began to growl._

 _"What's the matter Shadz?" Alex asked, worried since his friend never really growled. Unless something bad was going to happen. The black and white cat leapt off his shell and onto the ground stopping his owner from walking any further._

 _"What're you doing?" Alex tilted his head, easily leaping over the cat with ease and onto the next building. The cat whined in protest, his eyes wide and held fear. Karai began to notice the smoke that blended into the fog pretty well._

 _"Alex-" she was cut off as she heard a quiet cracking sound as Alex walked over it, obviously not hearing it. "Alex get over here!" She said louder, leaping onto the building. When the turtle turned around, the ground gave in and he fell along with it. Karai cried out, reaching for her mutant friend, only being able to grab his mask, which ended up coming off his head in the process._

 _"ALEXANDER!" She yelled, as Shadow let out a loud meow. The turtle screamed as he fell, feeling the flames lick his body as he did. He fell to the floor with a thud, coughing as smoke entered his lungs during his winded-moment. Alex took a while to notice the screeching pain on the right side of his face. When he did notice, he let out a painful scream as he clutched his right eye. No doubt it had been burnt to a crisp when he fell. Alex looked around, tears filling his eyes. Blood seeped down his hand as it came out of his wound._

 _Everywhere. Everywhere there was fire. Orange, red, yellow violently shuddered across his vision. He took a step, only resulting into falling onto his knees. He almost gave a cry of joy when he heard Karai._

 _"Alex! Over here!" She yelled over the burning flames. He squinted his only useable eye, and noticed a nearby light. A back door! But the flames blocked his way and made him scared._

 _"It's now or never," he muttered to himself, then launched himself through the flames, yelping in pain as it scorched his feet. But he made it over, nonetheless. He stumbled over to the opening, going into a coughing fit._

 _"I'm glad you're still living," his friend said with a smirk. He smiled and rolled his eyes, only to have pain shoot through his right eye, making his smile form into a painful frown. Alex gritted his teeth in pain._

 _"We need to get you back!" Karai exclaimed, grabbing his burnt arm and tugging him to the ladder up to the roofs. He felt something land on his shell and looked behind him. The mutant turtle smiled as he saw Shadow, ok and safe. The bicolored cat nuzzled his hand, which covered his wound, in attempt to comfort his hurting friend. In response, Alex lifted the hand that covered his injury, and pet his cat's head. Obviously wiping the blood off his hand of course. The cat purred._

 _"Wow, that's gonna leave a mark," Karai replied, seeing his injury. It looked like a baked potato, basically. His eye was bleeding, making it look like he was crying blood. All around his eye was scorched and red, which only was a darker green against his light skin. The iris and pupil were clouded over and red too._

 _"Heh, thanks," he said back, "I still look attractive, right?" Alex made a pose while walking, earning a playful sigh and a shake of a head from Karai. But Shadow meowed in agreement, his pale green eyes shining._

 _"Looks like you have yourself a crush," She teased. Alex 'pshed' in response, his cheeks having a tint of pink. He gets embarrassed pretty easily._

 _"So what am I gonna tell your dad?" He asked. Alex always referred Shredder as 'your dad' around only Karai since he didn't really like calling him 'Master Shredder' all the time._

 _She thought for a moment, "Maybe just say that there was a fight in the burning building and you got burnt during it." It wasn't realistic but it'll do._

 _"Let's hope I can still see when it's fixed," Alex whispered to himself, only letting Shadow hear. The cat meowed, sorrowful, as if he knew what will happen._

 _ **Flashback End...**_

I never did see out of my eye again. It's still a burnt potato too. A spoiled one, to be exact. My iris, I think Karai called it, was left a mess of fifty shades of grey. Completely blind. But I can manage with it, somehow. It's my only weakness that only Karai knows about. During training, she'd use her weird powder bombs to blind me on my left side, that way I can't see at all. Sometimes, I somehow end up beating her. It makes me proud, knowing I can beat one of the best ninja's I know.

But then came that fateful day of my best friend leaving my life forever.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Alex and Shadow walked along the sidewalk, usually skipping in their steps._

 _"Would you ever want to be mutated, Shadow?" He asked his friend. It would seem weird to others, but he knew how Shadow answered his questions. That cat meowed in a happy time for yes, low tone for no, then a tiny growl for an I don't know answer. Which he did the growl._

 _"You'd be able to live longer, be a good fighter, like yours truly!" He grinned at his friend, who meowed in response. "And you would be able to talk to me! Well, you can already, but you can tell your own stories!" He kept on talking on and on about pointless things. Not that Shadow hated it, but he didn't really understand half the things he said. Like, what's a brother?_

 _On the blind side of Alex, a truck was coming. He didn't hear it either, since he was talking so much. But when Alex looked to his right, to look at Shadow, who was behind him, he noticed. The turtle's eyes widened and he froze in complete horror and fear, bracing himself for the impact. Shadow narrowed his eyes. He knew what to do._

 _Alex felt impact on his shell and he fell forward, but his right leg got caught, causing it to break. He cried out in pain, eyes beginning to water. His shell thudded against the ground, making him tumble a few feet away, and he laid there winded._

 _Alex cracked his eyes open in pain, but even more came as he saw something he wished he could unsee. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain, and stared at what he saw..._

 _Shadow laid in a pool of his own blood, his pale green eyes clouded over. His head bled nonstop, a large gash was on his flank, and his back... it must've been broken, by what Alex could see. But weird thing was, Shadow was lying in the position of sleeping. He looked peaceful, as if he didn't know he died. He died with only a second of pain. Alex felt like he was going to be sick. He let out a scream-like cry, and stumbled forward to his recently deceased friend._

 _"No, no, no, NO!" He screamed, tears pouring out of his eyes like rivers. "SHADOW!" He yelled, letting his hands fall next to his friend's body, and his head rested carefully onto the cat's bloody fur. Shadow's back wasn't broken, but it didn't make Alex feel better. He let out sobs, which caused his body to shudder with each heave he made. Then he heard the noise of a car door opening and the voice of a man, which made his blood boil in anger. A foreign feeling to him._

 _"Wh-what did I hit..." The man slurred, obviously drunk. He looked at the turtle, tears streaming down his face and looking at him with his silver eyes. Then he looked at the cat. The man hated animals, so he scoffed and laughed. "Oh well." He said._

 _Something snapped inside of Alex. His pupils dilating, though still emitting tears, and his hands turned into fists, making his knuckles turn white. Alex gritted his teeth and let out a battle cry. Despite his injured leg, he charged at the drunken civilian, and struck his Kama out. It had slit the man's throat, of all places. He choked and coughed up blood all over Alex. But the turtle wasn't finished. When the man fell, he leapt and stabbed the man in his chest a few times, yelling 'this is for Shadow!'_

 _Alex stepped back, blood splatters all over him and his breathing irregular. He looked at what he did, feeling the regret, but when he looked at Shadow, all regret was lost. He felt like he did what he had to. But the bad thing is, he liked it. He liked killing the person. He wanted to do it again!_

 _Excusing the thought, he limped his way over to Shadow, picking him up gently, as if he thought it would hurt him even though he couldn't feel pain anymore. He sniffed as tears were running down his face again. The turtle began to limp home to set a funeral for his beloved friend._

 _But what Alex didn't see was a small white light watching him, the whole time._

 _ **Flashback End...**_

I sighed, flicking some blood off my Kama, from another kill. I still have nightmares of that day. It was all my fault he died. If I hadn't been babbling on about the stuff I was talking about, he wouldn't have had to save my shell. The driver deserves his death though. I don't regret that at all. Well, maybe for the first few seconds, but not after. Not even now. I had buried Shadow at our favorite tree in the park. It was away from all the others, and it was a maple tree, so I thought it'd be a perfect resting place. It's... _peaceful_.

I leapt onto the rooftops, stretching. I stood in one of the darkest parts of the building. There would always be a 'missing person's' report or a 'death' on the news occasionally. Most of them being from me. _Deep_ within myself, I feel guilt, but I don't notice it. I'm too busy with my task at hand. I grabbed onto my hood, to keep it from blowing off my head. It was a dark grey color, given to me by Karai. It was somewhat like a cloak, but it only went down, over my shoulders now. To my childish and younger self, the cool part was that there was a cape that made me look like a superhero. He would play around with Shadow and do that all day.

A ghost of a smile formed on his forever cold face. He never smiles anymore. He usually practiced not smiling as he grew up. It's not what kids should be spending their free time doing, but he didn't do many kids stuff anymore. Heck, he barely did any kids stuff his whole life. It was always training and going outside to explore. Nothing more, nothing less.

But if Shadow had been around still, he would've let me know about the shadows that lurked behind me.

"Who are you?!" A voice growled from behind me, most likely taking note of my blood splattered self and weapons. I heard weapons being unsheathed from their holsters.

 _Aww nuts..._

 **Listen to You Found Me by: The Fray on the part of Shadow's death. It fits. (Mostly the chorus fits, but the rest of the song does too!)**

 **Uh-oh... ALEX I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO RUN LIKE SHELL! He is most likely doomed now that you-know-who is here. I hope you know who you-know-who is, cuz if you don't, well... You're gonna have to wait! (It'll probably be up today or tomorrow but still!) So... Ta-da! You learned a bit of Alex's past! How he met Shadow, how he went half blind, and how Shadow died! I cried... Why am I so cruel?! ;~; Did you like it? Tell me! I'd love to hear your thoughts! ^w^**

 **~ Zero**


	4. Chapter 3: The Encounter

Chapter 3: The Encounter

 **It'll be in 3rd person for a bit. Might change to one of you-know-who's POV's. Also, for those who don't know who they are, YAY! You get to know now! You probably know already... Wait. Aw crud, I probably said it at the beginning of the A/N at the beginning of last chapter. Oh well, hope you like this!**

 **Ok, NOW the disclaimer. I don't own anyone but Alex, Cleopatra, and Shadow (*is still crying over it* x3)**

Alex forced himself not to cringe. These unknown guests must of been able to see him. He turned his silver eyes toward the ones in their own darkness. Four sets of eyes stared at him... Or was it two? Well, you never know if it could be two double-headed monsters.

Deciding to answer the question, Alex let out a silent sigh, but let an evil grin spread across his face. "Well, I would say 'you're worst nightmare' but I used that way too much!" He replied with a noticeable shrug.

"That didn't answer the question," the same deep voice said. Alex huffed.

"Serious much?" He deadpanned, "I am Alexander. Alex would be fine!" He clutched his holster, where his Kama was held in. "And you~?" He tried joking, but his voice made it sound gruff and raspy. Then they came out, and it shocked Alex straight to the bone, or even deeper, to his heart.

 _They're... They're mutant turtles?!_ He gaped, thanking the darkness that they couldn't see his reaction. But he quickly shook it off. They were the enemy he had to watch out for. He guessed that Cleo didn't hold up the fight, not that surprisingly.

One turtle wore a blue mask, which covered ocean blue eyes. He held twin swords in his hands, with an expression on his face that could make Alex step back a bit. That never happens, not even with other criminals.

Another wore a red bandanna. He had green eyes and he looked much darker than the others. He had two sai's, Alex thought they were called, with him. But overall, he just looked like he didn't want to be there at the moment. Same for Alex.

The third wore a purple bandanna. He was taller than the others, and no doubt _way_ taller than Alex. He had brown eyes and had a bo staff with him. It looked like he was trying to look through the darkness. Too bad turtles aren't that good with seeing in the dark.

The last one wore an orange bandanna. He had sky blue eyes and freckles dotted his face. He had two nunchucks with him. But the turtle seemed to be excited, not as serious as the others.

 _I remember when I used to be like that_ , he thought with a stifled sigh.

"Are you... alone?" The blue-masked ninja asked, clearly confused that he was the only one there. He could tell that the mystery ninja was a Foot Clan ninja, just from the way he talked, the raspiness of it (considering he never drinks water), and the blood trail he left. The group had followed it to him, which they weren't expecting only one ninja.

"Oh please," Alex huffed, rolling his eyes, "I'm never alone on patrols." That's when a bunch of Footbots came running out and began attacking the group. He heard the familiar pant of Cleopatra.

"Couldn't hold down the fort?" He snickered at his spider friend. She huffed, crossing all of her arms.

"They... slipped away from us," she panted. Then all her six eyes narrowed, "Why did they come here?"

"I may or may not have left a trail of blood," he replied in a monotone voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get into battle. Are you ready?" She asked, obviously knowing his answer.

"I was hatched ready." He didn't say it with complete happiness, but one where he could gain a smirk from his frowny friend. The two mutants leapt into battle, Alex drawing his Kama's ready for battle. Half the Footbots were knocked down, but the other half seemed to hold their ground. Alex turned his head around, only to be whacked in the face with a nunchuck. He let out a tiny yelp, but unnoticeable. The mutant turned around completely to look at his attacker.

It had been the orange-banded turtle. His blue eyes wide with shock and curiosity. And also excitement, no shocker there.

"You're a mutant turtle!" He yelled, swinging his nunchuck by his side.

"Yeah? So are you." Alex said, rubbing his beak with his hand and glaring at the turtle in front of him.

"But... But there's only four of us!" He exclaimed, "Well, except for Slash. But you look like us!" Time seemed to freeze for Alex. Memories played back from just hours ago.

 _'So, who are the enemies?'_

 _'I guess they're human mutants.'_

 _'Are they like me? A turtle mutant? Are they related to me?'_

Alex always had that feeling he had siblings. Because he remembered before he was mutated. It was blurry, but it was there. All he remembered was there were green blotches one second, then they were gone the next. Karai and him had also gotten into a fight and told him 'their enemies weren't his enemies', which greatly confused him. His eyes widened from under his hood, which hid his face. The thought was horrifying. Being related to the enemy?

"No, no, no!" Alex suddenly said, "I'm different. I'm totally different!" With that said, he charged at the turtle, who was taken aback at the sudden attack. But he whipped out his nunchuck, nevertheless.

Alex dodged it and swung out his Kama, blade aiming for his throat. But when his blade got near, a chain wrapped around his wrist tightly.

"What the-" before he could finish, he was tugged forward, which resulted him stumbling forward quickly. A fist met his face, making his plastic slam into the ground. Alex looked up angrily to see the turtle looking down at him grinning from ear to ear.

"Have a nice trip?" He asked, the grin growing at Alex's reaction. He growled, turning on his shell and kicked his legs up, hitting the turtle. The orange-banded let out a yelp and fell backward. The half-blinded turtle stood up and dusted dirt and grime of his plastron.

"See you next fall," Alex snapped back triumphantly, forcing himself not to smile. He knew that small joke all too well, since it was something _he_ always said in battle. Despite being taken down by the enemy, the orange-banded turtle let a small grin form on his face, though Alex didn't notice it. The Foot robots were all destroyed and Cleopatra held two of her many arms to her body, as she hissed at the turtles. Alex rolled his eyes and grabbed one of her arms, dragging her backwards.

"C'mon, Cleo." he grumbled, rubbing his face with his other hand, where blood had been smeared. "We're leaving."

"Hey! I could've got them!" She growled, "And killed them." Cleo whispered the last part to herself, only letting Alex hear.

"News flash!" Alex exclaimed with fake excitement, then went back to his neutral face, "I don't care." Cleo hissed at him and stomped away. He shrugged and began walking away from the battle scene, but stopped when he heard a shout.

"Why're ya' leaving the battle?!" The red-banded turtle yelled, "Yer' being a coward!" Alex stood still, looking at the enemies.

 _But they aren't enemies_. He thought to himself, _Well, Karai says they aren't_.

Alex blinked, "Well, if I'm a coward, why aren't you stopping me from leaving?" He asked, grinning evilly at his little comeback. The turtle blinked, looking a bit shocked. But he didn't stop there. "You're just too scared to stop me, 'cuz I'm a better fighter than you!" Alex said, letting a small (evil) laugh leave my throat.

"Why you little-"

"Raph, just drop it," the purple-banded turtle said, putting a hand on his shoulder in effort to calm him down. 'Raph' huffed angrily.

 _Well that's one turtle I know!... And hate_ , Alex thought. "Heh, that's what I thought." He turned around and began walking casually to the next building, but glanced back at turtles from under his hood. He narrowed his eyes as there was this strange feeling that made his chest tighten. He knew the feeling, and he hated it. _Regret_... Or was it love?

Alex hated it because when you love someone a lot, you lose them. That was what he learned. So he doesn't like to love, or even _like_ , others. Love was overrated anyways...

He shook his head and leapt away to the next building, heading back to his 'home'. But he had left some of his blood behind, giving the turtles a shot at finding who he was.

 **(Mikey's POV; Didn't see this coming did you? :3)**

Me and my bros were out on patrol. As usual, I was bothering Raph. Heheh, it's always funny seeing his reaction! Not the part where he beats me up (not in a painful way), that part stinks.

"Guys!" Our fearless leader, Leo, ordered. Raph currently had me in a headlock, while I… uh… _gracefully_ screamed. We looked at him. "Look." He pointed into an alley, where I could make out a body. When we had gotten closer, we noticed that it was a man, in about his 20's, dead.

"Who would kill in cold blood?" Donnie asked. "The stab wounds look over exaggerated, like whoever did it completely hated them." I looked at the ground, seeing a long trail of blood leading up to the rooftops.

"Maybe that'll show who did it," I said, pointing at what I found. Leo nodded in agreement.

"Let's go team!"

We leapt up to the rooftops, following the trail in the shadows, obviously. Leo stopped us and signaled in front of him. I looked and saw something in their own shadows. It had a shell, it was green, it has- holy pizza! It's another turtle! My eyes lit up at the thought of another mutant turtle in New York. But this turtle looked like us, except all their gear was black. Why black- ohh, the Foot Clan. Uh-oh.

Leo unsheathed his swords after I, and I'm pretty sure everyone else figured out who it was. "Who are you?!" He called out. I saw a stifled jump as the turtle turned around. Darn. I can't see his face. He looked a bit confused and surprised that someone snuck up on him.

It took a few moments before we actually heard him speak. "Well I would say 'you're worst nightmare' but I used that _way_ too much." He gave a simple shrug after saying that. His voice sounded raspy, as if he hadn't had water in years, and it was emotionless. It gave me the shivers, to be honest. I guess he was trying to joke around, but it didn't sound like it was a joke.

"That didn't answer the question." Leo said, gripping his sword tighter. Leo, Leo, Leo... Do you have to be so serious?

"Serious much?" The turtle grumbled. Ha! That's what I said! I saw his head move a bit, which indicated that he rolled his eyes. "I'm Alexander. Alex would be fine!" His hand went to one of his weapons, clutching it tightly. "And you?" I wanted to answer, but Leo and the others cut me off by leaping down from their hiding spot. When... Uh... _Alex_ , saw us, his muscles relaxed, probably shocked seeing us. He slowly slid foot back and took a small step away from them, obviously a bit cautious. Wait, shouldn't there be some patrol with him.

"Are you... alone?" Leo asked, like he read my mind. The turtle scoffed and crossed his arms, with a small tilt of his head.

"Oh, please," he huffed, "I'm never alone on patrols." That was when a bunch of Footbots came out and attacked us. My eyes widened, had it been an ambush? Doubt it, he never saw us before in his life, so he wouldn't have known we were coming. I looked back at the turtle, he was talking to the weird spider mutant. She was creepy! I only caught a bit of their small conversation. She asked if he was ready to fight, and he said something about being hatched ready? Ooh, that's even closer to being like us! But that's all I caught because I had to defend myself from the Footbots.

As I fought, I swung my nunchuck behind me and it hit someone. When I looked behind me, i saw who I hit. Alex. He put a hand to his face and took it away, there was a small gash over the bridge of his nose (if turtles even had a nose). Oops. The turtle scrunched his face up in a glare. But I couldn't help the excitement bubble through my shock and nervousness.

"You're a mutant turtle!" I blurted out. _No duh, Sherlock! Of course he's a turtle!_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah? So are you." He muttered, rubbing his face again, blood running down his hand.

"But... But there's only for of us!" I told him, "Well, except for Slash. You look _exactly_ like us!" I watched in confusion as Alex just stood there, stock-still. His hand that held the weapon, barely, visibly shook. But he just shook his head, gripping his weapon tighter than before.

"No, no, no!" Alex shook his head, "I'm different! I'm totally different!" Then he charged without warning, shocking me. But I swung at him with my nunchucks as he charged. He dodged my attack and swiped his weapon at me, the blade headed for my throat.

The chain came out from my nunchuck and I wound it around Alex got confused, which I nearly laughed at.

"What the-" He didn't finish because I yanked my chain towards me, causing Alex to stumble forward. Before he could recover, he aimed my fist at his face, hitting my direct target. He hit the ground with a thud and let out an inaudible groan, that only I heard. Alex glanced up with a glare while I grinned at him. I never could defeat the mutant Foot soldiers by myself, but I just defeated my first one! Ha, take that Raph!

"Have a nice trip?" I asked, as my grin grew at his reaction. He was looking at me like a lost, but frustrated, puppy. The turtle flipped onto his shell and threw his legs up, hitting me in the chest. I let out a yelp and fell onto my butt. Alex got up and dusted himself off, glancing at me a few times.

"See you next fall," Alex snapped back triumphantly. It looked like he was trying not to smile. Huh, I try to keep a smile on my face- er, I mean, you didn't hear that! The turtle was looking at the spider mutant, rolling his eyes as she hissed at my bros.

"C'mon, Cleo." Alex grumbled, rubbing his face again. Did I hit him too hard? "We're leaving." Cleo looked at him. "Hey! I could've got them!" She snarled, then mumbled something under her breath and only Alex heard it. They started bickering a bit, which reminded me of Raph and Leo always fighting. 'Cleo' hissed and stomped away. Now that looked like Raph. Alex shrugged and began to go back. Why we weren't attacking? I have no clue. But big mouth _Raph_ , had to speak up.

"Why're ya' leaving the battle?!" He yelled, pointing his sai at Alex, "Yer' being a coward!" I saw Alex just stand there. Did it hurt his feelings? But what he said next kinda surprised me, and made me stifle my laughter at Raph's expression.

"Well, if I'm a coward, why aren't you stopping me from leaving?" He asked, "You're just too scared to stop me, 'cuz I'm a better fighter than you!" I heard a quiet laugh after he said that. Raph just got owned, by a _Foot Soldier_! Ha!

"Why you little-" I could tell that he was going to attack him, but Donnie stopped him in time.

"Heh, that's what I though," he snickered, walking away. But he gave one last look at us, then disappeared.

"Wow! A turtle in the Foot Clan!" I exclaimed, jumping up excitedly, "That's so cool!"

"That's so _not_ cool, Mikey!" Leo backfired, making me, almost, lose my signature grin. I watched as Donnie's face light up.

"Wait, Mikey," he said, "You were the one that wounded… uh… _Alex_?" I nodded. He probably noticed the blood on Alex. I held up my nunchuck and it surprisingly had blood on it. My older brother took it from me.

"We could find out who this 'Alex' is," he told us. We all agreed and headed back to the lair.

When we were walking in the tunnels of the sewer, towards I home, I skipped up to Donnie.

"Hey Donnie," I started, a bit nervous, "Do you think there's any chance that... he's our... brother?" I got quieter as I began it, so I'm not entirely sure if he heard. Sadly, he did. I was expecting the whole 'that's stupid' lecture, but it was the opposite.

"There's a small chance," he replied, "If his blood matches ours, then he is. He has the same characteristics as us, unlike Slash, for example. Uh... Alex is similar to us. He's short and his shell is like ours. So..." I droned out the rest of it. Donnie can get carried away with his science-y talk. But I hoped that the small chance would turn into a big chance. Sure, I like being the youngest, but I wanna see what being an older brother is like!

Time passes quickly as I was stuck inside my thoughts because we were right in front of the lair entrance. Leo went to to Master Splinter to tell him about our new enemy, Raph went to his punching bag, and Donnie went to his lab. I guess I'd play videogames while I wait...

 **(Donnie's POV)**

I began testing on the blood that Mikey had on his nunchuck. I looked at it through my microscope and my computer began analyzing it to get more information. After it was finished, the page printed off. I grabbed it and looked at every detail...

"Oh no." Was all I said. I guess Mikey was... _right_. Alexander is our brother. I quickly got up and ran to the living room.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, getting their attention. But even before I got their attention, Mikey had been right in front of me, his blue eyes bright in hope. Of course he's excited, he wants to know if he is an older brother like the rest of us. Raph, Leo, and Master Splinter came over.

"Well, after all my tests," I began hesitantly.

"Alex _is_ our brother..."

 ***flips all the tables* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- *explodes* They know. THEY KNOW HEHHEHEHEHE!... Sorry. X3 Now all they have to do is convince Alex. Which, if you saw the episodes where Leo tries convincing Karai that Splinter is her dad, you'll know he won't take it easy! Did you like it? I put a POV explosion in there! :3 And don't worry! April, Casey, and everyone else will be in it! Even Karai at some point! :3 Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Just saying, I'm probably gonna be horrible with Donnie and Splinter. Donnie says big word and I don't know many big words XD DICTIONARY WHERE ARE YOU?! And Splinter is a very wise person- I mean rat. And I'm the opposite of that... I'm, unwise. Wait what? X3 But yeah, just be aware! I had struggled with Donnie, so most POV's will be Mikey (duh!), possibly Raph and Leo. YEP!**

 **~ Zero**


	5. Chapter 4: Leave Me Alone!

Chapter 4: Leave Me Alone!

 **Before anything, *dances randomly* IT'S MAH BIRTHDAY! I'M OFFICIALLY 15 (at 10:45 this morning!)! MMMMM YES! :3 SO HAPPY! I CAN GET A JOB- wait. Why would I want a job? I WANNA BE YOUNG! X3 So I made this extra long!... I think anyways. I type this on my iPhone, sooo idk how long it turns out!**

 **Going back to the story, reading the title, it sounds interesting... Right? I'm not that good at titles, like half of my stories have weird titles ;~; But I hope you like this! ^^ (um... Do I need to put the disclaimer in all the chapters? Just double checking so I don't get sued, or whatever!)**

Chapter 5: Leave Me Alone!

 **(No POV... derp. X3)**

"WHAT?!" Raph yelled, "We have a brother in the _Foot Clan_?!" Donnie nodded with a small sigh, holding one of the two copies he printed, which had the information. They had family everywhere. April and Casey. Karai. And now Alex.

"YES!" Mikey exclaimed, "I knew it!" He threw a fist in the air, but stopped in the middle of his celebration. "Wait. Do we have to tell him?" He asked, remembering what happened with Karai.

"I'm afraid so," Splinter responded, "But do not tell him immediately, tell him slowly and calmly." The 'calmly' part was more faced towards Raph's anger and Mikey's unending excitement.

Leo looked at his father. "Should we do it on patrol tomorrow?" He asked. They were going to, but he wanted to double check with their father. Their sensei nodded, then stalked away to the dojo, most likely going to meditate.

"By then, you four should get some rest," he said, knowing the exhaustion of the fight they had with their newly-found brother.

"Hai Sensei!" They all responded. Three out of the four of them went to their rooms to sleep. The one that didn't was Mikey. All this was too exciting for him.

 _I can finally be an older brother_! He thought excitedly. His bright, blue eyes shone with happiness as he trudged to his room. Unbeknownst to him, his father, and sensei, had sensed his happiness. It made the rat smile at his youngest's excitement. But he, himself, was hiding a secret from his family. Another, that was similar to Karai being Miwa.

Maybe a new addition to the family would help everyone.

 **(At the Foot HQ...)**

Alex paced around his room, thinking for once. The fight wouldn't go out of his head. Other fights would but this one was keeping him awake, well, he barely ever slept but still!

 _'What if... What if that orange turtle was right_?' He thought, but shook it off with a cold laugh, ' _That's so idiotic of me! Being related to_ them. _Nah, never in my life_.' But the thought of facing them again made his anxiety rise. Yes, even, he, the cold-hearted, murderous mutant turtle, still had some feelings. But he stopped pacing all of a sudden.

"What do you want, Cleo?" He asked, glaring at the wall in front of him. Said mutant's eyes widened for a moment before letting out a small laugh.

"You still freak me out when you do that, y'know?" She snickered, but went into serious mode again, "Why're you pacing?"

Alex sighed. "That... That turtle. What he said. It freaked me out, sadly to say." Cleo laughed, walking in and laying one of her many arms across his shoulders.

"The big, ferocious Alexander is freaked out by what a measly little turtle said?" She asked, grinning with her sharp teeth glinting in the dull light. Alex glared at her with his one useful, grey eye.

"I'm serious. Do you know if it's true?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Cleo looked at him as if he went stupid in the timespan of 2 seconds. "Am I _supposed_ to know that?" She growled, "No! It's a tiny chance that you are! But if they were your so-called _brothers_ , why aren't you with them?! Why weren't you _bought_ with them?" Alex looked at the ground, glaring at it. Secretly, that hurt, but he'd never show that. Sadness is a weakness. No sadness is gonna ruin his life.

"Listen up, Alexander," she said, more calmly, "I'm not much of the sappy type, but I'd just let the thought go. It'll only hurt your self-esteem more. Plus they're the enemy. Why would you wanna be related to the enemy?"

The turtle didn't speak for a few moments. "True..." He muttered, then got an evil smirk plastered on his face, "Didn't think you could be so kind-" But the kindness didn't last long as Alex was slammed against the wall harshly, Cleo pushing him against it, her pinchers close to his face.

"Do _not_ tell anyone I told you any of this!" She hissed, baring her fangs, "I have a reputation to keep!" Alex grinned in reply, but nodded, letting her know he'd keep it... for now. She let him go and walked out of the room without another word.

"Girls these days," he muttered, "They've all gone insane..." Alex leapt onto his bed, trying to get a wink of sleep before it was morning.

 ** _Timeskip..._**

Alex's eyes snapped open, not sleeping for that long. It was another god-awful nightmare. He was back in the pet store with the other blobs of green masses. He hated that dream! It made him feel weird inside, and he didn't like it!

"You awake yet, Alex?" A voice called. It was Cleo. He yelled back his response and she walked away, satisfied with the answer she got. The mutant turtle let out a sigh at last night's encounter. It still hasn't left his mind, but he had begun to refuse that it was true. It didn't bother him much now.

He leapt out of bed, grabbing his gear and putting it on. Alex walked out to the training area, already seeing Cleopatra there.

"Ready?" She asked after turning to see him there, surprise lighting up in her reddish black eyes.

"You really have to ask me that?" He snorted, crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes, and got into an attacking position. He did the same, except charging instantly.

"Hey! It's always 'charge on three'!" She yelled, barely dodging an attack. Alex grinned wickedly.

"I don't follow the rules, spider-legs!" He mused as his friend's face became redder than her eyes. She shot her disgusting webs at him, which he narrowly dodged. Seriously, those things were _gross_.

The fight lasted for a while, but Alex ended up winning. They trained until the sun was nearly down. That was when they ate.

"I wonder what we're having today," Alex grumbled sarcastically. Cleo agreed with him. They walked to a room which was like a cafeteria to them. The two mutant's looked at their contents they were given.

"Wonderful. Meat." Cleo growled quietly.

"What meat is this even?!" Alex quietly ranted, "Is it fish? If it is, I would hate to be the fish right now." They both snickered at the insult.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like it," one of the human Foot soldiers barked at them. "Some of us would gladly take it for you!" Cleo hissed at him, which made him back off. A lot of them were scared of Cleo, since she's a poisonous spider. A tarantula. But the one person she'd never hurt was Alex.

After the little rebuke, they grabbed their share and stalked away to Alex's room. They both are their demented-fish meat, while they criticized everything.

"I don't get it, why don't they just get rid of the humans," Cleopatra growled, "They have robots doing all the fighting for them." Alex nodded.

"I'd gladly take care of them!" He laughed evilly, stabbing his food with his Kama to prove his point.

"Leave some for me!" She chuckled at his action. Alex looked at her with an evil glare.

"Nah. I'll take them on by myself!" She half-heartily glared at him. "Ok, ok. You can have some of them of them!"

Glare. "A quarter?"

Glare again. "Fine! You can have half!" They both sat in silence after a small share of laughs. Until...

"Ever wondered what human tasted like?"

Alex's jaw stiffened, staring at Cleo with a weird expression. "What? Just rhetorically speaking!" She said, holding her multiple hands up in defense. But a small, unnoticeable look came across his silver orbs. Curiosity. Cleo grinned at seeing it.

"I'm thinking the same thing," he murmured, taking another bit of his fish, "I hope they taste better than this, 'cuz- bleh!" She laughed, rolling her eyes. He could be a bit playful at times, but it rarely happened. When they were finished, they stood up and stretched. Alex had his neutral face back on as they walked out of his room. It was time for patrol, and it began to make him anxious. But the comforting touch to the shoulder from Cleo, gave him reassurance.

They both were leading this one now. The two mutant's got to the rooftops and began to scout out for anyone. Cleo would always sneak little jokes in, and Alex would laugh quietly. At least that lifting his dark spirit a bit.

"Hey, Alex!" Cleo quietly called as he walked over. She pointed down to the sidewalk, which showed a man and his child. "The honors?" She said, bowing dramtically. He rolled his eyes and nodded with a sick grin on his face. He leapt down from the rooftops and stalked them from the shadows. The turtle made himself known as he cleared his throat loudly. The two turned around and the child let out a scream. It was a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. The older one looked the same, except had black hair.

"Who- What are you?!" The older one said, sounding eighteen. Probably the brother. That made him hate them more. Alex always had the dream of wanting siblings, ignoring the turtles he encountered, but he knew he didn't have any.

"Can't say who, but I'm a mutant turtle," Alex hissed, twirling his Kama in his hand. The child cried in fear, annoying the turtle. "Can you shut him up?-" But then he grinned, holding his Kama up, "-Actually, I'll do it for you!" He dashed forward, raising his Kama above his head as the the older one covered his seven year old brother with his body and shutting his eyes. Alex grinned as he nearly plunged it down onto the boy, but a chain wrapped around his wrist.

' _Aw no, not this again_!' He yelled in his head, then he was pulled away from his victims. He landed on the ground with a thud. But Alex quickly regained his footing, whipping his head around. He growled, hating that he felt so confused. Shadow's were everywhere. He didn't know where his attacker would come from. But he did when he got kicked in the shell, making him end up on the concrete, silently groaning. The mutant got back to his feet, his back aching a bit, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Yeah, I _sure am_ the coward," Alex huffed, glaring into the darkness.

"We didn't come here to fight," one voice said. He could tell it was the blue turtle. Alex deadpanned at the statement, rolling his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you made _that_ clear," he retorted, sarcastically. _Idiots..._ He thought in his head.

"We need to talk!" Another said, which was purple. He resisted the urge to groan like a child. These mutant's didn't know anything.

"Two problems with that," He growled, "One, I'm not much of the talker-type. And two, how can I talk to you if I can't _see_ you!" Alex shouldn't really have said that because the same turtles from before emerged from the darkness of a nearby alley. _Wonderful_...

"Ok, that rules number two out, but number one still stands," Alex grumbled, crossing his arms with an annoyed face.

"You have to listen to us!" Orange exclaimed desperately.

"Uh-huh. Let me know when I actually care," He responded with fake happiness.

"I _really_ hate his attitude," the Red one, Raph, muttered.

"I hate yours too."

" _Ok_ ," Blue stepped in, stopping Raph from doing anything destructive. "So… we just wanted to... _inform_ you-"

"You're our brother!" Orange yelled happily. Alex raised an eye ridge, though he had his hood on again, so they didn't see it.

"Yeah, ok. And I have two heads," he scoffed, his voice dripping with his sarcasm.

"Yeah!- er, well, not the two head part," Orange muttered. Alex rolled his eyes, knowing he didn't hear the sarcasm. "But it's true! We took some of you blood-"

"You stole my blood?!"

"-Yeah, it was after I hit you with my nunchuck," He laughed nervously as I glared at him. "But it even says! Donnie here, compared it with one of ours and it matched!" Alex's eyes widened in horror as the Orange turtle grinned happily at him, and the others had small smiles on their faces.

 _No, no, no, no, no_! He thought, grabbing a device from the back of his belt and desperately hitting the button to alarm Cleo that he was in danger. Which it worked because a swarm of Footbots came down along with Cleopatra.

"When did they get here?" She asked, beginning to lead into an insult towards Alex, but stopped, seeing her friend frozen.

"They... They said-" he stuttered, but Cleo knew what he was talking about.

"Alexander!" She hissed, using his full name. "Do not listen to them! Listen to what I told you!" He shook his head and nodded. They could be fooling with him so he could join their side. Alex grabbed out his other Kama and joined the battle, Cleo by his side. But eventually, they were separated. Again, he ended up with the orange turtle. He resisted his urge to groan as he deflected the turtle's kusarigama chain, which attempted restraining the turtle.

"Do you believe us?!" Orange asked, his eyes bright.

"I'm pretty sure if I'm fighting you, I don't believe you." Alex responded with a monotone voice.

"Well, you're talking to me!"

"No I'm-" he stopped, then cursed himself, "Dang it." The turtle laughed. "DON'T LAUGH... Uh… Orange." He didn't know what else to call him.

"Oh! I'm Michelangelo!" He grinned, "But I'm called Mikey!-"

"I'll stick with Michelangelo."

"-And I'm your older brother!" He grinned, ignoring his comment. Alex's 'non-existent' heart cracked at the title he heard. _Older_... _Brother?_... But he quickly shoved the thought away.

"As I said before, I do not believe you! So leave me alone!" He hissed at the turtle. Michelangelo, or 'Mikey', frowned.

"Oh… maybe if we show you proof!"

"You have... _proof?_ "

"Duh!" He skipped over to the purple turtle, destroying some Footbots on the way. Alex cocked his head to the side in cunfusion. _How can he be so happy?!_

"What- Mikey! What're you doing?!" The turtle exclaimed, using his bo staff to defend himself.

"Don't worry, D! I'll give it back!" Mikey grinned, doing a flip back over to his spot, holding the piece of paper out. Alex looked at it and inched forward, swiftly grabbing it. As he looked at it, he completely forgot. _I was never taught how to read..._ He frowned from underneath his hood.

"Uh, dude? Can you even read?" He asked as if reading the younger turtles mind.

"Wha- Pfft, of course I-" he stopped seeing the look Mikey was giving him, even though he couldn't see his face, "-don't."

Mikey grabbed the paper back and began reading it. "Well it says... this stuff... And... This stuff." He began to get confused about it too, but not in the 'I-don't-know-how-to-read' type of way. More like the 'what-the-heck-does-this-even-say?!' type of way. "But it does say that you are related to us!" He countered back, glancing up from the paper.

Alex rolled his eyes, disbelievingly, and began to walk away. "Cleo, we-" but he didn't finish as someone yanked his hood down. "Hey!" He exclaimed angrily, turning around to see that it had been Mikey that pulled it down. "Don't touch it!" He growled, grabbing it again and about to pull it over his head. But the whole time Mikey had his eyes wide. ' _Oh no_... _He realized my stupid scars and... Ugh, freckles_.' He thought with his eyes widened, his hood not over his head completely.

Alex blinked and shook his head, pulling it over completely. "Cleo!" He yelled, which she walked away from a battle with Raph. That left the rest of the Footbots to fight them. But Alex had stealthily stolen the sheet from Mikey.

The two ran off, running back to HQ. One angry... one confused...

 **NUUU ALEX GO BAAACK! LEARN THE TRUTH! :[ But you got to see the little relationship Alex and Cleopatra have :3 YEE! It's so cute! Right?! But yep. Alex doesn't believe it. Well, his mind doesn't believe it, but his heart does! I found half of this kinda cute! The little growing relationship that Alex and Mikey are already having, the one with Cleo...! *w* Hope you liked this! ^^ And I hope your liking the story!... Whoever is reading it... YEAH! BYE! :3**

 **~ Zero**


	6. Chapter 5: Truth?

**Am I doing good with the characters? Of course I'm used to doing Alex, Cleo (considering they're my OC's X3), Mikey, and Raph. Cuz they're easy. Leo is a 50/50 character for me X3 Lets just see if I can do Casey and April! Heh... This is gonna go horrible. XD But just to clear up anything, Alex has dyslexia (where you can't read or write very well... I think I have it -_- the doctor even said there's a chance. Which is confusing because I'm in one of the highest levels of reading. My teacher said I'm in the senior-college level!- oh sorry, I'm talking too much. X3) But since he wasn't taught to read, he couldn't overcome his dyslexia! Did that clear some stuff up for? Yee? YEE! ^w^ Now time for the first review everrr!**

 **maisiethegamer15** **: YEY! GLAD YOU LIKE IT! :3 You and one of friends on deviantart are the only ones X3 But THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Truth?_**

Alex held the paper in his three-fingered hand, trying to make out words.

"Tu… tor… tur...tle? Turtle?" He was trying to figure out the 'species', which was another word he could make out. "No duh, I'm a turtle." Alex squinted his eyes at another couple words. He felt so pathetic right now.

"M-Mo…ther?" He muttered confused. It came out more like 'Moother', "What the shell is a 'mother'?" That was when Cleo came in, but when she saw him, she rolled her six eyes.

"Still have that?" She grumbled.

"You can read? Right?" Alex asked, looking up at her. She nodded, snatching the paper from him. Her own eyes began squinting, and read the words that Alex couldn't understand.

"Basically it says: Your mother was a normal turtle, she had 4 eggs along with yours. Um… there's an 'unknown substance' in your blood. That's probably the mutagen." Then she began reading everything like 'blood type', whatever that was, and where the pet store he had been located in before being adopted. It even said his adopter's name. How much he wanted to kill him for abandoning him in that alley-

"Hey! You listening?!" Cleo exclaimed, waving a hand in his face. He blinked and nodded, but everything came crashing down on him. Even Cleo. The turtle tried to hide it but failed.

"I… They… It's…" For once he couldn't talk. He couldn't deny it.

"No. No, no, no!" His friend hissed, her eyes narrowed, "They... This is a joke! It's some big, sick joke!" Alex nodded, trying to make himself believe her.

"Did they… change stuff?" He asked, confused. She nodded vigorously, but she was secretly believing the paper. Before she had been mutated, she was in college, trying to get the career of a scientist or doctor. She knew the facts when she saw them. And this piece of paper, was indeed... correct.

"Ok, good. Being related to them would be the worst thing in the world," he mumbled to himself. Just then, a foot ninja came into the room.

"Master Shredder wants you two," his gruff voice reported. Cleo nodded, silently glaring at the wall. The ninja looked at Alex and he shrugged, so he just walked out.

"Um, Cleo?… Cleo," he said, trying to get his friend's attention by snapping his fingers by her ears. It wasn't working so he decided to use the method she'd use on him. The full name. "Cleopatra!" She snapped out of her trance and glared at him.

"What?!" She hissed.

"We have to go, remember?" He huffed at her. She shook her head clear of whatever she had been thinking about, and nodded. The two mutant's walked out of the room, heading towards the main room. Alex pushed all his horrible worries aside and put his cold look on. When they got to the main room, of course Shredder, Tiger Claw, Xever and _Bradford_ (not knowing their mutant names yet). Shredder stood up once he saw the two mutant's. They both bowed in front of him.

"You wanted to see us?" Cleo asked, no happiness in her voice. He gave a curt nod, narrowing his eyes.

"I have heard you saw the turtles?" He growled in more of a statement, than a question. Alex cringed inwardly. He forgot wasn't supposed to find out. He knew he'd get another beating for this one. Surprisingly, he didn't. "Now that you know about them," he began, "You can _help_ kill them." Alex forced himself not to gape in shock. _Kill mutants...?_ He thought, surprised. _Maybe if I prove myself by killing them, I could earn the respect of everyone around here_. The turtle gave a nod, saying that he'd do it.

"Very well," he said, "Go out. Now. You all will." Alex nearly groaned, hearing he had to patrol with the other mutants, excluding Cleo. But he nodded in agreement, nevertheless.

When it was all settled, the group of mutant's and Footbots all headed to the rooftops. They had chosen the best lure for them. By ' _they_ ', it was Cleo, who had been given the idea from Alex.

 ** _At the lair..._**

The turtles had told Casey and April about the new encounter and news. Mikey boasted half the time, while his brothers groaned in annoyance.

"Well, what're you guys going to do?" April asked, glancing at the mutants.

"Well-" Leo had been cut off as the news cut on abruptly.

"Important news! A building, in the middle of New York City, had strangely been set on fire. Identity of who did it, no one knows. But it had been a terrible mishap, as it still goes on." Everyone's eyes widened. They knew who did it. The Foot Clan had a thing with fire, sometimes.

"Go, my sons," Splinter said, scaring half of the group, half to death. The all nodded and ran out of the lair, with their humans behind them.

 ** _Timeskip... Alex's POV (but still in 3rd Person)_**

As the others set a building on fire, Cleo and Alex stood away from it. Ever since the accident back when he was eight, he had (secretly) feared fire. Cleo was the only one who knew, so she would stand with him, if they ever did anything dealing with fire. Alex would occasionally glance behind him, since he had made that mistake many times. Cleo just kept her arms crossed, trying not to express any emotions. The turtle heard the terrified screams of people, making his face form into a grin. Those people... They caused him so much misery in his life. He didn't care if their lives had been cut short. It would make him happy. Cleo seemed to like it too because her smirk mirrored his.

A couple of thumps made Alex whip his head around, but it had only been the three older mutants. He glanced around impatiently.

"I thought ninjas were supposed to be quick," he muttered to Cleo, who snorted in response. But he must've said that too late because a bunch of shadows came up onto the roof.

"How am I not surprised?" Raph muttered, Alex knew his voice well enough to know it was him. Alex leaned against one of the electrical boxes, his face showing no emotions.

"You shouldn't be," Tiger Claw hissed.

"Enough talk!" Bradford growled, "More fighting." With a roar, he charged at the group, catching them by surprise. The rest just charged along with their teammate. Cleo looked at him.

"They're a bunch of idiots," she muttered, shaking her head, "I think the mutagen messed with their brain."

Alex snickered secretly. "Yeah."

...

"Can I join the idiots?"

Cleo rolled her eyes, but charged into battle without an answer. He took it as a yes and grabbed out his Kama's. But he didn't move.

 _What?! Dumb legs, WORK!_ He growled to himself. His mind was torn, he guessed. Killing the enemy, or sparing them. After a few moments of just standing there, he dashed forward. He swung his arm back and chucked his Kama at one of the enemies.

"Hey!" The one I aimed at ducked in time. When he looked back up, he wore a weird mask over his face, along with a black hood. "Woah. Dude, they weren't kidding! There _is_ another turtle!" He exclaimed. Alex growled, but stopped. It was a…

"Human." He hissed with venom, anger filling his eyes. The masked human's eyes widened as the turtle dashed towards him with his Kama raised high. He was about to plunge it into him, only for him to be kicked in his side, by the blue turtle.

"Thanks Leo!" The human breathed out, heading off to fight with some Footbots. Alex stood back up, ignoring the aching pain in his side, as he glared at his attacker.

 _'Don't attack him!'_ One side told him.

 _'Spill his guts all over the roof!'_ The other told him. It was the angel and devil speaking to him. But he had no angelic side. Not anymore, or so he assumed. Alex huffed and attacked the taller turtle, not before grabbing his discarded Kama. It was katanas versus his small kama's. ' _Oh, who would win_ ,' he wondered in his head. But he continued to fight, swiping at every chance he got.

"You know, you're just like Karai," the turtle said. Alex's eyes widened a bit, which the turtle caught and was glad he got some reaction. ' _He knows about Karai...? He did something, didn't he?!'_ He thought angrily in his head. The black-banded turtle began to fight harder than before, hearing about his friend. That didn't stop the turtle from talking though.

"She didn't believe us when we told her that our sensei was her father."

Alex glared at his ocean blue eyes. "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard," he scoffed, his voice emotionless.

"She believed it after a while though," he said, blocking another attack coming from the much shorter turtle. Alex's insides froze, instead of his body freezing in the middle of the battle. ' _He did do something!'_ Alex hissed in his head. He ran forward, ramming his shoulder into the turtle's plastron. He gave a grunt in pain as one of the swords cut into his shoulder. Alex backed up, touching his hand to his shoulder, bringing it back to see blood. He shrugged it off since he always got little cuts during all his fights. But when he looked back up, the blue-banded turtle had kicked his plastron, sending him flying into a wall. The air was knocked out of him for a moment.

Alex looked over and saw Tiger Claw nod at Cleo, who nodded back with a determined look in her multiple eyes. If the turtle knew anything, that look meant a bad thing was about to happen. Which it did...

Cleo located the orange-banded turtle, since she knew about the whole 'bond' with the three oldest, toward the youngest turtle mutant. He was fighting some Footbots, and managing to evade Bradford's attacks. She let out a loud hiss, leaping towards him.

"MIKEY!" Their brothers, and the humans, yelled. Said turtle turned, his blue eyes wide, as he let out a startled scream. Alex watched as her jaws parted, showing her many teeth. He caught onto what she was doing, and without his consult, he got up and ran towards the turtle.

Wait, wait! What am I doing?!' He yelled in his head, but his face kept neutral despite his confused thoughts. His sickly pale hands landed on the side of the turtles shell, shoving him out of the way.

Then he felt searing pain in his neck.

* * *

 **Alex is learning the truth! Slowly, but surely! :3 *Ahem* CLEOPATRA, NO! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT! ~ Suspense. :3 Let's see what happens now!**

 **And sorry about not posting for the past few days. Saturday was my, and my dad's, birthday party! (Cuz he was born on the 6th, while I was born on the 5th). Sunday, I was typing this, but I only got part of it done. Then yesterday (Monday) I got sick -_- ...idk how. Tuesday I was still sick. Today, I'm kind of sick, but I was sick of being sick! So I decided to post this! ^w^ Okie, so I hope you liked this chapter! Follow, Fav, whatever! Review your thoughts? :3**

 **~Zero**


	7. Chapter 6: Sacrifice

**Not much to say really... But I did do research for a part in this! :3 *puts on nerd glasses* I IS VERY SMART NOW. :3 it's probably useless information but WHATEVER!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sacrifice

 _ **(Alex's POV)**_

It burns! Oh god, it burns! But it hurts as much as it burns. It feels like when... when...

 _SCREECH_.

 _Thump_.

 _"Shadow!"_

My eyes widened, blood dribbling out of my mouth, as my friend let me go and drop to the ground. I laid there, not moving except for my ragged breathing. I wheezed painfully, hacking up blood. It felt weird. I could feel the poison going into me, and swim around in my blood. I glanced up at Cleo, seeing her eyes filled with confusion, guilt, and anger. Definitely anger. I stole her kill.

"A-Alex?! You idiot!" Cleo hissed at me. I would've rolled my eyes at her, if my whole body didn't feel like it was on fire. I know what that feels like too. I saw the older mutant's run away, Tiger Claw yelled 'Traitor' to me. Why? How am I a trait- oh. Nevermind. Through blurry vision, I watched as Cleo was kicked away and I was turned onto my back- er, shell. I saw two blurry figures. One was a human, not the one I attacked, and one of the turtles. I think it's the purple turtle, uh… Donnie?

' _No! Go away! I don't want your help!'_ I yelled in my head, trying to move my arms to push them away. But my arms wouldn't even move. They started going more pale than my skin already was. They started speaking, but it was muffled. I could make out most of what they were saying at least.

"I think... poison!" I think the p- um… Donnie said. "He… -mediate help."

"Bri-... the lair!" The human had responded. ' _What?! Lair? Their home?... Wait no! Don't take me there!'_ I thought desperately. But that was when my vision dotted with black.

Then it was completely black as I lost all consciousness.

 ** _(Normal POV; Right before the incident)_**

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the tarantula mutant running at their youngest brother, and friend, with her jaws open.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey, hearing his name being called, turned to witness the mutant leaping at him with her teeth ready to bite him. He screamed, too scared to even move. So he stood frozen, bracing himself for the oncoming pain. But he felt hands on his side, flinging him to the ground, near his brothers. When he looked up, his eyes widened in horror.

Alex hung there, in Mikey's place, his wide grey eyes clouded over in pain. The other mutant's jaws clamped onto the front and back of his throat. His mouth opened a bit, blood running out. The spider, Cleo, let go. She looked at Alex with wide, creepy eyes.

'He… He saved me?' Mikey thought, a tiny grin forming on his face. But it went away, seeing that his brother, even thought Alex didn't believe it yet, needed help.

"A-Alex! You idiot!" She hissed at him, even though he probably couldn't hear her. The turtles sprung into action as Rahzar and the others ran off. Tiger Claw yelled 'traitor' on his way out.

' _He's no traitor_ ,' Leo thought defiantly, ' _He saved my brother_.' He kicked the mutant tarantula back as Donnie and April began to check on Alex.

"I think that bite was poison!" Donnie yelled to them, "He needs immediate help!"

"Bring him to the lair!" April suggested. The two looked down, seeing that the injured turtle had lost consciousness. The others drove Cleopatra off, so they thought, and ran back towards them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mikey exclaimed, his eyes wide, "Let's go!"

"We're seriously bringing _him_ to the lair?!" Raph questioned with a growl.

"Well yeah-"

"Let me remind you," he interrupted, "He. Is. The. ENEMY!" Mikey frowned at him, along with Leo.

"Yeah, but he saved Mikey," Leo reminded him, "He sacrificed himself so that Mikey was ok. We have to pay him back." Raph went silent, but then grumbled under his breath. "That's what I thought." He helped Donnie pick up the injured turtle. Surprisingly, he was pretty lightweight. Mikey casted a look at Alex, who was wheezing with every breath he took. He was a softie towards anyone. Shaking his head, he continued to follow his brother and friends as they all proceeded down to the sewers and to the lair. But they didn't notice the spider mutant, watching them, unnoticed tears dripping down her face.

 ** _(Timeskip 'cuz I'm one lazy person B3)_**

The group ran into the lair, careful with the injured being.

"My sons, you're home." Master Splinter came walking out. But he raised an eyebrow as he noticed an extra person with them, which Donnie was bringing to his lab when Mikey took Leo's spot. "Is that this Alexander I've been hearing about?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, Sensei," Leo responded. He retold the whole fight from the beginning to the end.

"I see," Splinter said, waiting until his oldest son was done speaking. "It seems that he may not believe what you guys tell him, but a part of him wants to." Leo instantly brightened up at that, but frowned.

"Will he though, Master Splinter?" He asked, wondering if the truth would get through the thick-headed turtle's brain.

Splinter walked forward, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Give it time, Leonardo. He will come around." The leader nodded, relaxing a bit. "I would go check on Alexander, and your brothers," Splinter instructed after a few moments of silence. Leo nodded again, heading off to Donnie's lab.

When he walked in, he noticed Donnie trying to get the poison out with a needle, which took blood out of him, while Mikey and April stood nearby. Raph and Casey hung back in the living room, for reasons unknown. Leo stood by April and Mikey, looking at the turtle on the table.

Alex had bandages wrapped around his throat, from where the tarantula mutant bit him. He had other cuts on him, even the one on his shoulder where his sword cut him during battle. His skin was paler than before, and he just looked completely weak as his breathing was tagged. It was a sad sight.

"You know, he's not what he seems," April piped up in the silence. Leo and Mikey looked at her, confused. "He seems all mean and cold, but he's trying to push down his other feelings. Like how he wants to believe you guys." She said, pulling out a piece of paper, "I found this in his belt. I think he was trying to figure out if you guys were telling the truth."

It was the paper Mikey lost and had oh, so terribly got yelled at for losing. His excuse was that it blew out of his hands, but it had been with Alex all along. They looked up when Donnie walked over.

"He should be ok. I got out most of the poison, but some might still be in there. It'll go away when his body fights back against it," Donnie explained, "But he will still have the symptoms of poisoning."

"And those are?"

"Nauseousness, rashes, dizziness, abdominal pain, feeling of discomfort, weakness, vomiting, a fever could happen, and he will most likely have the feeling of confusion," Donnie replied, as the turtles blinked at him. Will they remember that, probably not, but they would just have to keep an eye on him.

"I'll go tell Master Splinter," April suggested.

"Me and Mikey will keep an eye on Alex," Leo said. Donnie nodded before walking out of his lab with April. The orange-banded turtle grabbed a chair and set it by the table side, and sat in it. He stared at the unconscious turtle as Leo stood next to him. He glanced at Mikey and the injured turtle with a smile, knowing how much Mikey is beaming, having his only younger brother right there. But they had to be prepared when Alex awoke, since he wasn't on the same terms with the turtles... yet.

 ** _(Timeskip... Wow I'm so lazy XD)_**

Mikey sighed loudly. Donnie came back into check, which he did, and walked out saying he was working on a new invention. Leo was still there, not moving. Not talking. It was killing him!

"You can go if you're bored, Mikey," Leo said, looking at the youngest. He knew Mikey got bored quickly, and Leo didn't want him to have this type of responsibility, having to keep watch on someone. He was too hyperactive for that. "I can watch him." He placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, and Mikey looked up at him and grinned sheepishly.

"No, no! I-I'm fine, dude!" He exclaimed, even though he was bored out of his mind, "I just want him to wake up!" He looked back down at Alex, begging him to wake up.

Five minutes passed and it was back to silence. He slammed his his on the table with a groan, which caused an eyeroll and smile from Leo. But he accidentally hit Alex's injured arm in the process.

"Ow."

* * *

 **...Sorry about this- *fangirl scream* AHHH YEE! MIKEY AND LEO MOMENTS ARE SO ADORABLLLLLE! :33333 -Ok, I'm done! X3 But I love those moments... Well, I like all the moments with Mikey and one of his brothers (even Raph XD). But still! Yes Alexander. WAKE! NOTICE YOUR FAMILY! :3 ...Welp. Hope you liked this! I'm getting less and less ideas to write for A/N XD Review or whatever you want! I would love to see what you think of this! ^w^**

 **~ Zero**


	8. Chapter 7: Awake

**Hope you like thisssss! Again, not much to say! :3 That's a relief right? XD**

* * *

Chapter 7: Awake

 _ **(Alex's POV)**_

 _I've fallen unconscious a while ago, but could still hear voices. But they didn't sound familiar. Deciding to shrug it off, I continued into the darkness of... wherever I was._

 _"Meow!" My eyes widened as I heard that. I slowly looked over, seeing my deceased friend. Standing there._

 _"Sh-Shadow?" I whispered. Wait, if he was there, was I… dead? But he continued to walk into the darkness. "Shadow! Wait!" I called out running after him. As I did, I saw bright lights, which only made my eyes widen. "SHADOW!" But it was too late, he was hit. But before he was hit, everything disappeared. I looked at where the scene happened, confused. Scenes after scenes appeared before me, and it was overwhelming me._

 _"STOP!" I cried out angrily. Not once had I shed a tear. It was weakness towards myself. But one more appeared. One that I doesn't recall happening._

 _Cleo stood near me, tears in her eyes. 'Cleo? Crying? Ha! This has to be good!' I grinned evilly._

 _"Alex… I-I'm sorry," she cried softly. My smirk lessened, suddenly confused. "I… I've failed."_

 _"No you haven't Cleo," I muttered, nearing her. Suddenly, Footbots appeared, attacking her. They obviously didn't see me because they haven't even acknowledged my presence._

 _"CLEO!" I yelled, my eyes going wide, watching my friend getting beat up. "GET OFF OF HER!" I roared, punching one of the Footbots. To my surprise, it went through it. All I could do was watch in horror._

 _When they got off her and ran away, my eyes began to water, unnoticeably. "C-Cleo?" My voice cracked. She was all cut up, a stab wound in her stomach. Blood was everywhere. I would be enjoying the blood that was spilled, but this was my frien- ugh, acquaintance were talking about. I knelt beside her, seeing her eyes clouded over. I knew that. She was... was…_

 _"SHE'S DEAD!" I screamed into the night, the nonexistent tears flowing down my face. That was when I felt terrible pain in my arm, jostling from my sleep state. It wasn't real...?_

"Ow." I cracked open my eyes.

 ** _(3rd Person)_**

The two turtle's eyes widened, hearing the response. Mikey picked his head up and stood up quickly. He peered right over Alex, as Leo stood on the other side, looking at him expectantly. His eyes opened and he could only make two figures. As his vision cleared, he sat there dumbfounded.

"Uh…" was all he could get out, before realizing where he was. "What?! How- when… how?!" He growled, with a rasp in his voice, and sat up quickly. But it was a mistake as his head began to swirl, his vision spinning.

"Calm down dude! Your in the lair!" Mikey, he confirmed, exclaimed, "This is our home." Alex looked around. What a home it was...

"This is one terrible-"

"This is only Donnie's lab," Leo replied before Alex could make a comment about it. The turtle frowned, then something hit him.

"Lab?!" He yelled. He knew what those were like, "I swear, if this is anything like Stockman's la-"

"Don't worry, it's not," Donnie replied, walking in.

"Grr… STOP CUTTING ME OFF!" Alex exclaimed, his voice giving out to a squeak. ' _Oh wonderful, they broke my voice too_.' "Can I leave?" He growled quietly, seeing a small grin on Mikey's face. He heard the squeak. Dang it...

"No, you still have to heal," The purple-banded turtle instructed. Alex scoffed.

"You should listen to Donnie!" Mikey said, getting closer to his face, making Alex lean back. "He's a doctor!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Alex frowned, pushing him away and throwing his legs over the side.

"What are you-"

"Leaving." He answered. ' _Ha! Doesn't feel good to be cut off, does it?!'_ Alex thought in his head. When he leapt off, before he could even touch the ground, he was pulled back onto the very uncomfortable bed.

"You're in no state to do so whatsoever," Leo stated, before giving a small smirk, "Or Donnie will have to strap you to the table." Alex froze for a moment, memories flashing before his eyes, before narrowing his eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would," Donnie grinned, his gap in his teeth showing. As much as Alex wanted to leave, he _really_ didn't want to deal with that threat, even though the were joking... At least that's what he thought.

"...Fine." He crossed his arms, his emotionless face coming back.

"Good. Mikey will keep you company," Donnie said, beginning to walk out of the lab with Leo. Alex face paled even more than it was.

"Wait what?"

"Maybe he can knock some sense into you," Leo added on, before the lab doors closed. ' _Knock some sense into me? What? They're being stupid-'_ He thought before coming to a realization, ' _Aw no, not that!'_ Alex slowly looked towards Mikey, thanking that he was on his good side. He was grinning from ear to ear. Great.

"Sooo… you believe us yet?" He asked, propping his elbows up on the table and resting his head on his hands, trying to look innocent.

"No." A few moments passed.

"Now?"

"No!" Again another few moments.

"Noow?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"C'mon dude!" Mikey whined, slumping a bit. Alex looked at him confused, 'dude' wasn't in his name list that he made for himself. But shrugged it off.

"Do I even have to believe you guys?" He retorted, "Can't I just go on with my… _normal_ , life?"

"Define your form of normal, bro," Mikey grinned with a small laugh. 'Bro' wasn't in his list either, so this turtle began to confuse Alex.

"I'd rather not."

"My bros and I, our normal is fighting bad guys, eating pizza, videogames, hanging out, pizza, pranks," Mikey listed off, "Did I mention pizza?" He looked and saw the wounded turtle genuinely confused.

"What's… 'pizza' and 'videogames'?" Alex asked, frowning. If it were possible, Mikey's jaw would've hit the floor and his eyes would be bulging out of his head right now.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE?!"

"I-I… no?" Alex stuttered, getting ready to defend himself if the turtle attacked him. That was into the turtle grinned eagerly.

"You have so much to learn dude!" He laughed. Alex raised an eye ridge with a huff, highly offended by the statement.

"I know a lot."

"Really?"

"'Course I do," His sick grin came back, secretly giving Mikey the shivers.

"Nooo, I mean… stuff other than what you do." Alex looked at him confused. "Like… what we do are videogames, that's teenager things. Not what you've been doing." The black-banded turtle faked a yawn, looking bored.

"If this is what he meant by knocking sense into me, it's very bad." Alex huffed with a roll of his eyes. He frowned, about to give up for now. That was until he noticed something.

"You frown too much," Mikey brought up, earning a 'what?' from Alex. He grinned and put his fingers to the edges of Alex's mouth, bringing them up in a 'smile'. That was, until Alex slapped his hands away.

"I don't need to smile!" He scoffed, crossing his arms, "Smiling is… stupid." He frowned again, mad that he couldn't think of one of the 'bigger words' he learned from the older mutant's back at the Foot Clan. Suddenly, warm saliva flooded Alex's mouth, which caused him to slap his hands to his mouth. He was desperately trying to keep his contents at bay. Mikey looked at him weirdly before remembering one of the side effects Donnie listed. So he reached over, on the floor by the table, and grabbed a bucket that him and his brothers always used whenever they were sick.

"Here!" Mikey held out the bucket towards Alex, who only shoved it back. He removed his hands from his mouth, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I don't need tha-" Alex stopped before grabbing the bucket and spewing his one-day meal into it. He hated being sick, and also throwing up. It always hurt. He didn't even noticed the soft pats on his shell, until now, that is.

"What… are you… doing?!" He hissed through heavy breaths. Mikey just shrugged.

"It's what my brothers do to me when I'm sick," He responded. Alex began to feel lightheaded for a moment. But he huffed in response, scooting away. Secretly, it did feel reassuring. The silence was back again.

"Uh… Donnie said you should get some sleep," Mikey muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"I don't need 'sleep', I think I slept enough." Alex retorted. But Mikey was walking over to the door already. ' _Oh my god, he's so stubborn_.' The black-banded turtle thought.

"Good night!- er, morning. Afternoon?" Mikey flustered himself, before saying, "Good whatever-time-of-the-day-it-is!" Then walked out. Alex raised his eye ridge. Then realization dawned on him.

"Did I just have a conversation with him?!"

* * *

 **Yes. Yes you did Alex. XD I can see some good things happening with their relationship! :3 Heheh…! But I hope you liked Mikey bugging Alex to the point of insanity! And did you like Donnie's threat? I read that in a different fanfic. He threatened Mikey with it. So I thought I'd use it! :3 Review your thoughts! Hope you liked it!**

 **~ Zero**


End file.
